Dual interface (DI, or DIF) smartcards (more generally, secure documents) may comprise an antenna module (AM) with a number of (typically 6 or 8) contact pads (CP) connected with an RFID chip (CM) via wire bonds or flip chip assembly, and a booster antenna (BA) in the card body (CB) consisting of a card body antenna (CA) and coupling coil (CC) which inductively couples with the module antenna (MA) of the antenna module (AM).
The antenna module “AM” may generally comprise a “DI” RFID chip (bare, unpackaged silicon die) or chip module (a die with leadframe, carrier or the like)—either of which may be referred to as “CM”—mounted to a module tape “MT”. A module antenna MA may be disposed on the module tape MT for implementing a contactless interface. Contact pads “CP” may be disposed on the module tape MT for implementing the contact interface. The module tape MT may comprise a pattern of interconnects (conductive traces and pads) to which the chip CM and contact pads CP may be connected.
The module antenna MA may be connected, indirectly, via some of the interconnects to the chip CM, or may be directly connected to bond pads BP on the chip CM. The module antenna MA may comprise several turns of wire, such as 112 micron diameter insulated wire. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,774 (2002, Toppan), for example FIGS. 12A, B thereof.